1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a method for providing an instant messaging service in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless communication systems, such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 1x, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (WCDMA/UMTS), a General Packet Radio System (GPRS) and a CDMA 2000 Evolution in Data Only (1xEV DO), 1xEV-DV, perform 3rd-generation wireless communication. In particular, the CDMA 2000 1xEV-DO, 1xEV-DV system is a data only system optimized for high-speed packet data services. In a communication system such as 1xEV-DO, 1xEV-DV which is capable of transmitting high volume data, research is in progress for application of various services, which have previously been available only over the Internet, to mobile communication systems.
As the Internet comes into wide use and computer usage increases in daily life, most Internet users prefer to use instant messaging services, such as Microsoft Network (MSN), Internet Relay Chat (IRC) and I Seek You (ICQ), rather than use conventional emails to communicate with their colleagues or buddies.
Instant messaging services (called “IM” for short) allow users to easily know whether their colleagues or buddies are connected to the Internet, and also to communicate with them if they are connected. The instant messaging service also permits instant exchange of messages, which is different from emails, and also makes continual message exchanges easier than the email transmission. For instant messaging, most message exchanges are text-based, but file attachment is also possible depending on the kind of service.
However, the instant messaging service is currently not available for moving users but rather can only be provided to stationary or notebook computers connected to the Internet. In other words, users connected to the Internet through the mobile communication network cannot receive the instant messaging service since the mobile communication system does not support the instant messaging service. Thus, there is a need to provide a method and mechanism for providing instant messaging services using an EV-DO terminal capable of connecting to the Internet.